Raikiri
Raikiri is a legendary blade that was created, enchanted, and blessed by the god of thunder. The sword is said to be so powerful that a user once sliced a bolt of lightning in half with a single swing and was able to injure and nearly kill the thunder god in that same swing. Its immense power makes it very difficult to handle and supposedly only chosen Lightning Spirit Slayers can use it. Description Raikiri is a double bladed great sword of near unrivaled quality. The blade is very well made and extremely sharp capable of slicing through thick boulders or bolts of lightning with very little resistance. The enchantment bestowed upon it allows the blade to never dull and if it should break, which is highly unlikely due to its godly durability, it is able to passively absorb the electricity in the air around it and use it to repair itself. Enhancing its cutting power even further, the blade is usually coated in lightning, which allows it to cut through almost anything. Raikiri is a sword with many abilities. The first of which is its ability to be summoned from its pocket dimension with lightning. In order to simply summon it to hand, Kanami must mentally call out to the sword and the sword will appear in their hand in a flash of lightning. The ability to transport the sword around with lightning has great offensive potential. Kanami can hurl multiple bolts of lightning at the opponent and teleport the sword from one bolt of lightning to the next in the hopes of overwhelming their foe or for something more flashy, call down a bolt of lightning from the sky and teleport it wherever the lightning hits. Complimenting its ability to be summoned, Raikiri gives Kanami the ability to control it. Kanami is able to replicate it, increase its size or length, or move it through the air with astonishing speed and precision. When you combine this with its ability to be summoned to any patch of lightning you get a weapon that can easily overwhelm its opponent. Relentlessly and constantly teleporting around and flying through the air to strike its target. Due to how the sword was enchanted and blessed by a thunder god, Raikiri has the ability to generate and launch the black lightning of the thunder god and it gives Kanami the ability to channel and release her magic through the blade to greatly augment its power. Kanami is able to cloak the sword in this special lightning or use it for long range attacks and fire blasts, bolts, bullets, spheres, or arcs of black lightning. The sword also has the ability to transform itself into black lightning, which increases its offensive and defensive potential. The black lightning that it can turn into and create is very powerful. It is powerful enough to "destroy" or overwhelm other lightning or possibly other gods due to its nature, which is how the sword earned the name "Lightning Slayer." The fourth ability Raikiri grants its users is the ability to manipulate weather. Raikiri is able to bend the weather to its wielder's every need and can create a wide assortment of weather phenomenon. In a single swing, Kanami is able to create tornadoes, powerful storms, or blizzards. The sword can also call down powerful bolts of lightning from the sky to smite one's enemies. Kanami can change one weather phenomenon into another to transform the battlefield into the very definition of chaos and have it fight against the adversary on her behalf. holding Raikiri after turning it into a lance]] Raikiri's last ability is known as the Thunder God's Armory and it gives Kanami the ability to transform it into other types of swords and bladed weapons with a mental command. Kanami can turn Raikiri into a wide array of different weapons from rapiers, katanas, and dual swords to scythes and axes. With every form Raikiri has, Kanami has the option of transforming the blade into lightning to greatly augment its cutting power. She does this by using Raikiri's ability to transform into lightning only on the blade. Trivia *Raikiri is not based off of the technique in the Naruto series, but rather a sword created by Tachibana Dōsetsu. Category:Magic Items Category:Magical Weapons